Don't Forget Me
by wearethedead
Summary: Here I'll be posting drabbles and one-shots involving our favourite captain and coffee boy. I wish I was good at summarys...
1. Icecreams and Captains

Ice Creams and Captains

Ianto was rudely awoken by the sound of metal scraping on plastic, he wondered what dared to wake him at this time of night, hoping it wasn't a green, three eyed alien climbing up his drain pipe. Again. He reluctantly turned over in bed and rolled his eyes at what he saw.

"Jack, is it really necessary for you to be eating ice cream at..." He glanced at his watch, "...half twelve at night?! Especially that loudly!"

Jack froze. His face resembled that of a small child caught stealing sweets. Ianto couldn't help but smirk at the guilty look on his lovers face.

"I…I had a craving." Feeling slightly stupid (was Jack _blushing_?!) he offered the spoon to Ianto and grinned. "Open wide?"

"No. As much as I would love to stay awake and eat ice cream with you, I, unlike some, have to get up early and do paperwork in the morning. _Sir." _He added the sir as an afterthought, knowing the effect it had on his Captain.

Chuckling at the dejected look on Jack's face, the Welshman reached over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Jack looked rather proud of himself at this and said "Fine, suit yourself, all the more for me." And continued shovelling ice cream in his mouth at an alarming pace.

"You might want to slow down... If you eat that much, that quickly, I'm going to be scraping you off the ceiling, you know how hyper you get when you eat that stuff!" Ianto said, amused.

Again, Jack just grinned and again, Ianto just rolled his eyes and gave the hint of a smirk. "Goodnight, Jack." Turning back over Ianto smiled to himself and drifted into a contented sleep involving dreams of ice creams and captains.


	2. Nothing

**AN: I realised I had forgotten to write an author's note on my last one-shot even though I'd been planning to. I have however, remembered this time so here we go!**

**The reason I haven't posted anything lately is because I recently watched **_**Paranormal Activity **_**and I've been sitting in a locked room, rocking for 3 days. Not really. It was only one day. *shudder***

** Anyway! My muse only seems to come up with ideas at around midnight which is a bit of a bummer because I seem to be slowly turning nocturnal. **

**I'm sorry for this, it's a bit depressing and it's not what I think of Ianto it's what Ianto thinks of Ianto and it's his observations. I know what I mean. This is dedicated to all you lovely authors on here who keep me happy. I'll stop talking now because this note will become longer than the actual drabble. :3**

**Oh and, Torchwood time-line-wise this is somewhere after Cyberwoman?**

Nothing

_Nothing. _

That's all he was, Ianto Jones. Just nothing. He looked at his team, his colleagues, his work mates. But not his friends. Not really. Because Ianto Jones was just the _tea boy_ and the _archivist _and the boss's _part time shag. _Nobody thought of him as a real _friend_.

And that's why he could never even compare himself to them, not even imagine what it would be like to talk to them about life. _Normal life. _Not aliens and rifts. Real life.

All he could do was watch and observed them. There was Tosh – So bright, so much intelligence. So much _potential._

Gwen – Such a big heart. So _human. _With those innocent, puppy eyes. Everyone loved Gwen – didn't they?

Owen – He had a heart, really. It was just hidden behind the sarcasm and the cynicism. But at least he was _useful_; he saved lives for goodness sake.

And then there was Jack – Unique? Rare? Different? So many words to describe him, none of them strong enough. Because Jack was _just_ _Jack. _Agreed?_  
_

But Ianto, he supposed you could argue he was many things, but none of them actually meant anything. Did they? Ianto was _nothing._

Nothing but a broken, empty shell, of something he once was.

**You give me reviews, I'll give you cookies. (:**


	3. Attack of the 456

**AN:I had to change the name from The Captain and The Coffee Boy to Don't Forget Me because I realised someone already had the former, so if you're that author, sorry! I didn't realise! I still don't think it's a very good one so if anyone has any ideas, do tell!**

Spoilers: CoE, if you haven't seen it then this won't make much sense.

**Disclaimer: I don't need to write a disclaimer, because I actually own Torchwood. Except for CoE, somebody hijacked that.  
Ok, I don't really own Torchwood, I almost fooled you then though didn't I! ;D**

**This is really bad, sorry, please don't kill me.  
**

"RAAAAAGHHHHH." _BANG._

Ianto ran into the living room to find Jack slumped over his laptop having hit his head on it in frustration. "Jack, what's happened?!"

"It's this _stupid computer_! It keeps telling me I've got some four-fix-six virus or something."

Ianto began to laugh at this but stopped abruptly when he saw the stern look on Jack's face. "It's nothing Jack, it doesn't do anything, remember when that weird alien fell through the rift, straight into The Hub? We all thought it was cute until it started farting and sneezing all the time. Well it's like that; kind of annoying but you get rid of it in the end."

Jack huffed. "Why's it called 456 anyway? What sort of name is that?" He questioned.

Ianto shrugged. "They couldn't think of a cool enough name for it?"

"Well if it's not that bad should there really be smoke coming out of my laptop? I don't know much about computers but I know that _that_ shouldn't happen.

Ianto's gaze shifted to look at the laptop, Jack was right, it was _smoking!?_ And then, one of those see-it-to-believe-it-things happened,the laptop simply exploded_._

Ianto flinched as bits of plastic and metal flew in all directions. "Whoa! That could've killed us, Jack!"

For a moment they looked at each other, sharing expressions of confusion. And then they laughed.

**AN: Reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Also, if you have any ideas for a fic I could write, I'd be happy to try! I've been a little distracted recently and I think I scared my muse, and my imagination off. Cheers!**


	4. Warm, Despite the Rain

**AN: Big thank you to specialfrancine! She's been my only proper reviewer apart from I'MOrangeJuice, who's my beta.  
Ok, so I've been contemplating giving this up, I don't think many people like my fics, especially the last one. But we'll see anyway. **

**Enjoy! Please? And if you do, review! They keep me alive!  
**

Ianto was lying in bed, half asleep, after another long day at Torchwood. He was listening to the sounds surrounding him. He could hear the usual Cardiff rain outside lashing against the windows, he heard the sound of a car rolling into the drive, he heard faint footsteps and a key clicking in the lock. As the door quietly shut, he heard _those_ familiar footsteps again, louder this time, walk to the bedroom. He heard the rustle of sodden clothes being pulled off and softly dropped to floor (guess who was going to pick them up.) He felt the bed sag as _that_ warm, comforting body, crawl in beside him. He briefly wondered how Jack always felt so warm, despite the rain. However, this thought was soon discarded as he felt _those_ arms wrap around him, _those _soft hands entwining in his hair, like they had done so many times before.

And at that moment, everything was perfect.


	5. All Your Fault

**AN: Oh look! I've written another one! It's set after CoE so as much as I hate to say it, Ianto is dead. *wails* Yeah, it's a bit angsty, sorry about that...  
I'm going to keep begging for reviews, because only having one reviewer makes me think only one person likes these, despite the people who have alerted it, and thank you for that! But seriously... my mind... it's not normal.**

It's all your fault.

It's your fault I can't stand the smell of coffee anymore, let alone the taste.

It's your fault I can't look at people wearing suits the same way anymore.

It's your fault I can't flirt the way I used to.

It's your fault I keep the broken stopwatch in my drawer because it reminds me of us. Broken.

It's your fault The Hub is a mess, now you're not here there's nobody to clean it. We took you for granted and we're sorry.

It's your fault my stack of paper work gets higher everyday, you used to motive me, or even do it yourself. Again, I'm sorry.

It's your fault I can't look at myself in the mirror, I never realised how similar our eyes are, I miss looking into your unbelievable blue eyes.

And worst of all, it's your fault I'm writing all of this down, I can't ever forget you. I promised. I love you.


	6. Sleepy

**AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! *Hands out cookies*  
I've been feeling very tired lately and just needed some plotless fluff, so enjoy! And don't forget to review, please? **

Wednesday night found a certain Welshman curled up on the Hub's sofa. Gwen, Tosh and Owen had gone home relatively early as the rift was behaving itself for once.

Jack strode over to the couch and crouched down so he was level with Ianto's face, it was nice, seeing him like this, looking so peaceful, it was rare, especially at work. Eventually Jack decided to wake Ianto by gently blowing on his face and stroking his cheek. Ianto wrinkled his nose, and slowly blinked open adorable, sleepy, blue eyes and smiled up at Jack. It wasn't the smile you usually saw, the polite, I'm-only-smiling-'cause-I-have-to smile, it was his special one, he saved just for Jack.

"Come on, sleepy head." Jack took Ianto's arm, which was clenched up to his body and tugged lightly. Ianto protested, curling up even tighter.

"'M Sleeping." He mumbled.

Jack smiled and reached across, kissing Ianto's forehead, and then the tip of his nose. Ianto hummed appreciatively and closed his eyes again. Jack however, had other ideas; with some difficulty, he put his arms under Ianto's back and legs and lifted him up.

"Jack!" Ianto, suddenly awake, shrieked somewhat uncharacteristically. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you." Jack replied.

"Put me down!" Ianto retorted.

"No." Jack argued back, and grinned cheekily. After a small pause in which Ianto made evil eyes at Jack, the captain grinned again and said, "So, my bed or yours?" Ianto rolled his eyes - in true Ianto fashion - and thought he might as well just give up and humour Jack; he was obviously in one of those moods. He pulled himself further into Jack and buried his face in the crook of his neck deciding it was best to say nothing and try to go back to sleep. "Nothing?" Jack commented. "If it's any help your bed is bigger."

"Yours is closer." Ianto murmured against Jack's neck.

"Huh. Touché."

"Does that mean I win?" Smiling, Ianto moved his head to look up at Jack.

Jack gave him a look of mock horror, "No, of course not! It means it won't take as long to get to bed, so I get to play with you sooner, therefore I win." He concluded.

Ianto smirked, obliged with Jack's games and let himself be carried off to bed and let Jack "play with him." Despite being so tired, Ianto let him, because he loved Jack. Simple as.


End file.
